The Chronicles of the Five Friends Part 1: The Return
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Another story, Part 1. Stampy's friends have gone missing and he needs to find them and figure out what's causing havoc in all of the Minecraft worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Bad News_

"Hello! This is Stampy and welcome ago another- Wait! This a urgent message video! If you don't know this, Amy's Land of Love has been well, vandalized for some reason her dogs are missing mine are missing too. And Squid's Slippery Sky Island has also been vandalized," Stampy rushes to say.

"Everything has been going wrong in Minecraft and HitTheTarget's house has mysteriously disappeared. Well, let's get on with the Let's Play shall we? Today in this video I'm gonna be joined by L for Lee, who is... Um? Where is he?"

He looks around and checks behind the painting to see if Lee was there.

"He's not here. Maybe he lagged out of the game... Oh, well. I'm also going to be joined by Squid who is somewhere in my dog house I assume. And also Amy! Who jumps dramatically from the ceiling"

Stampy continued to his Love Garden without noticing his friends were in trouble.

**A/N: I'm writing a new story! YAY! This one is going to be featuring Stampylongnose, iBallisticSquid, L for Lee, AmyLee33 and SalemsLady. Spoiler.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Jailbreak

_Chapter 2: The Jailbreak_

Stampy continued to the Love Garden.

"Today, in the Love Garden, I'm going to add-"

Amy stared jumping up and down in front of him.

"What's wrong Amy? Is something going on? I think she wants me follow her"

Stampy followed his friend into his Cracting Room and found a sign Written by her.

"'Go into the portal behind your house'? What portal?" Stampy asked her in surprise. She wrote another sign.

"'Activate Xbox Live'? I think she wants to talk with me. Sorry, but I'll be back in just one second"

He cut ahead into the video.

"Welcome back. Yeah, Amy wanted to tell me something so we went into Xbox Live, what is it then Amy?" Stampy asked

"Well," started Amy.

"If you follow me to Gregory's tree, you'll see a portal made of Endstone. Let's just jump through it" she explained.

"Why?"

"Because, it will make the Minecraft we're in sort of like Minecraft animations on YouTube. Like that. We can move like normal, we will actually feel hurt-ness"

"Oh! I see. That would be pretty cool actually. But that still doesn't answer my question"

"We have to enter the portal to save Lee and Squid, silly!"

"What-What happened to them?"

"I'll explain later. Let's just go!"

She led bim to Gregory's tree and they saw the portal in front of them. They jumped through.

_After the normal phases of entering portals..._

"Oh, oh deary me. It looks so, normal really." Stampy said. But then he started mving his arms. He could actually move like a animated Minecarft video person!

"It looks amazing doesn't it?" Amy was holding shed diamond sword with arms on hips.

"We'd better go to HitTheTarget's house now"

They walked toward the Nether Brick house which was so conveniently HitTheTarget'a house.

"Remember where you found your dogs?" Amy said.

"Yeah, do we go down there?" He asked.

"Yes" she replied.

They started down the stone brick stairs down to HitTheTarget's bedroom, then the dungeon.

"Lee! Squid!" Stampy yelled out to find his friends in the small cages where his dogs once were.

"Hey, how's it goin' Stampy?" Squid said gloomily.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Well, to start off... Me and Lee were just walking into your house when we were being hit by someone, then we turn around and see HitTheTarget standing there then somehow, I don't even know how. He _knocked us out."_

"Well, then. Where are all your things?"

"We don't know, mate"

"B-But,"

Before Stampy could finish his sentence, they all heard a familiar voice from a dark cage.

"Um, a little help here?" it was SalemsLady.

"Salem?!" Amy yelled.

"What are _you _doing in HitTheTarget's house?"

"Um... You know why"

"Why?"

"B-Because," she held up an Ink Sac.

"HitTheTarget lurged me here with Inc Sacs!" She started banging inside her cage.

"Why would you have Inc Sacs on you?" Stampy asked.

Lee shrugged.

Salem blushed after glancing at Squid.

Then, they heard footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3: Redstone Traps

_Chapter 3: Redstone Trap_

They heard footsteps from... A dog. It was one of Stampy's oldest dogs, Barnaby.

"Barnaby?" Stampy said in surprise.

"What are you dong out of the dog house?"

Barnaby just stared at him.

"Well, you can join me today"

"Thank goodness that wasn't HitTheTarget" Amy said while trying to find a Diamond Pickaxe.

"Speaking of HitTheTarget, I thought he was dead!" Salem said.

"He is, what are talking about Squid? Is this a prank?" Stampy replied.

"No, this isn't a prank! We promise! Right Lee?" Squid protested.

Lee shook his head.

"Well, is he really back?"

"Never mind that, get us out of here!" Salem interrupted.

"What are these bars made of?" Stampy looked at the bars which looked black.

"I think they're made of Obsidian. HitTheTarget took out Diamond Pickaxes away. If you have one, you can get us out right?" Squid said.

"My Pickaxe broke" He said.

"I don't think I have one at the moment" Amy said.

"I think there's a chest somewhere around here with all our things in it" Salem joined in.

Stampy looked around for a moment and found a large chest he looked inside, he saw about a row of 64 Inc Sacs, some armor, weapons and three Diamond Pickaxes. He took all of the things out and headed back. He gave one Pickaxe to MAy and they started to free their friends.

"I'm free! Wheee!" Squid started frolicking once he was out.

"Alright, who had six 64 Inc Sacs?"

"I had two" Squid said he took his belongings.

"Salem had the rest" Amy said. Salem stood there blushing then started punching Amy.

"I know that Lee had a Pickaxe, his trowsers and boots and also his bow and arrow"

"Also, give me my sword and bow, Stamps" Squid held out his hand (tentacle).

"I think that about covers it, now let's-" Before Stampy could finish his sentence, pistons went off.

**A/N: If you people are confused, Stampy and Amy jumped through the Endstone portal which made Stampy's Lovely World like the Minecraft parody music video animation, so now they can swim properly, arrows will show when they hit them. etc.,**


End file.
